


A State of Denial

by too_addicted_to_fiction



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Endgame LawLu tho, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, LawLu - Freeform, Luffy love triangle, M/M, Romance, katalu, no beta we die like men, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_addicted_to_fiction/pseuds/too_addicted_to_fiction
Summary: Denial is not just a river in Alabasta...In which Law is absolutely 100% resolutely not excited Luffy is back from his insane Whole Cake Island excursion. He didn’t miss Luffy’s clingy hugs. He isn’t turned on by Luffy’s seeming lack of gag reflex. And he’s definitely not jealous of that new guy Katakuri who’s tagged along and is making moves on his alliance captain. No way.Or, the Luffy love triangle of my dreams, complete with two hot suitors and not a one who can recognize his feelings...
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 36
Kudos: 335





	1. Game On

**Author's Note:**

> All right, guys. It's my first venture into the ONE PIECE FANDOM. Lemme just say first off that I am a LawLu girl, but I also loved how much Katakuri loved and respected Luffy during their fight. And also, Law is a stubborn little shit and I feel like someone needs to push him into him realizing his feelings. And Katakuri just needs friends to tell him he's fab. So... this fic was born. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own ONE PIECE (but I wish I did because it's amazing storytelling).

According to the Nico Robin, and she was only one of the group rational enough to be listened to when it came to things non-battle or ship-related, the Strawhats who had left to retrieve Sanji from Whole Cake Island would be returning today. And Law wasn’t excited. Definitely not.

It wasn’t like he was excited the world’s most rambunctious captain would be coming to blow their cover in Wano. Surprisingly, Zoro and company had assimilated rather nicely, and of course Law’s own crew was following directions to a T (other than Bepo eating bad fish more often than not). And having been in this alliance through quite a lot of action, and having known the other captain since he literally did the _most_ moronic thing of all time and punched a Celestial Dragon only a heartbeat away from the so-called Holy Land, he knew that the rubbery captain was just going to do something flashy and loud. And Law was not excited for it. Certainly not.

He wasn’t excited for the way the other captain was going to break all their plans like a wrecking ball slamming into a dilapidated building. He wasn’t excited for the too-bright smiles, and the bright red clothing that said, “Look at me!” As if the other wasn’t actually saying that aloud himself. He wasn’t excited about that fluttering in his stomach whenever one of those grins was directed at him, or when he felt hands wrap around his waste and a smaller body latch as if making up for all the lost years of hugs and warmth. Damn it, Law was not looking forward to it!

At least that’s what he told himself, over and over.

But Law couldn’t deny the small zing of anticipation that shot through him as he waited with Zoro, Usopp, Robin, and Franky for the Sunny to appear on the horizon. They would finally be taking their battle to Kaido. And having spent time here in Wano, Law knew the situation was even more dire than he or his ally captain had realized.

And on top of that, Luffy had obviously done some crazy shit to get warranted as the Fifth Emperor. But Law couldn’t find it in himself to be mad about the sudden increase in Luffy’s bounty, or how everyone and their mother seemed to be talking about him. No. Instead, he allowed a small smile to grace his features. Luffy was a force of nature. Of course the Sanji retrieval mission had somehow blown up in spectacular fashion, and Big Mom had found out their motives. Law wasn’t sure how Bege had gotten involved, and he was a little surprised about Jimbe’s involvement, but whatever the case, to have made such an impact must have meant the real story behind the scenes was bound to be insane.

Which wasn’t surprising in the least to the Surgeon of Death. Dressrosa had been the shitshow of all shitshows, and yet, somehow things had worked out. Missions with Luffy tended to be that way. When all was lost, the rubbery captain found a way to succeed out of sheer determination and power of will. And Law couldn’t lie to himself on this one: he admired that.

He was still smiling when Nico Robin grabbed his attention. “Something on your mind, Torao?”

Law turned to see that all the Strawhats were looking at him. “What?”

“You’re smiling,” Usopp said, looking frankly creeped out.

“It’s SUUUPER! He’s excited Luffy’s coming back,” Franky yelled out, striking a pose.

Zoro didn’t say anything, but he did smirk in Law’s general direction. Law let the smile fall from his face, annoyed they’d caught him in a moment of thought. “I’m just ready to get on with our mission.”

Zoro huffed, taking a swig from a tokkuri of sake. Which… where did that even come from? Law made a mental note to check on Zoro’s liver later in the day. The man did love his alcohol. “Sure,” the swordsman said, looking pretty cocky, though about what Law didn’t know. And he certainly didn’t want to ask. “Wonder what’s taking them so long,” Zoro said, glancing back towards the horizon.

“Perhaps they escaped Big Mom’s territory only to meet an untimely end due to exhaustion and dehydration.”

Usopp and Franky gave Robin a look for the grim statement, though her smile told Law that she was merely joking with that grim sense of humor she had.

“Hey! I see them!” Usopp suddenly yelled, excited. Everyone stood, trying to spot the ship on the horizon. Usopp did have the sharpest eyes of them all, being a master sniper and all, but Law didn’t see anything… Oh, wait. There it was. Of course the long-nosed sniper was right, and slowly the Sunny came into view as it rushed along the waves.

Franky and Usopp cheered, even getting teary as their crew came ever closer. Usopp called out, and Law’s ears picked up an answering shout that sounded like Luffy, Carrot, and Chopper.

As the ship got closer, Law noticed the extensive damage they’d taken on during their time away. The sail was badly burnt. Parts of the quarterdeck were completely torn off. Railings were missing, and it almost didn’t even quite look like the same glorious ship Law had sailed on for so long. “Owww!” A cry of dismay behind Law meant Franky had noticed the same thing. How Luffy and the rest had escaped the entire Big Mom crew in such conditions, Law would never know.

“Looks like they had quite the adventure,” Robin said, a fondness in her voice that Law found himself nodding alongside.

“Oiii!!! Zoro! Usopp! Franky! Robin!” Luffy called, waving from his spot on the figurehead of the ship, adorning a smile that would put the sun itself to shame. And then, as if noticing Law standing slightly off to the side, the grin got even brighter. “TORAOOOO!”

Robin and Zoro smirked over at Law, who was _not_ excited about how loud Luffy had yelled his name, dammit, and he never would be. As the Sunny approached, Law could see Nami almost crying with relief to see her friends. Chopper was actually crying with relief. Or excitement. Or who even knows. Chopper had a lot of feelings, which generally was a turn off for Law, but he happened to like and respect the little reindeer doctor.

Once the ship got close enough to drop anchor, the Strawhats around Law wasted no time in climbing aboard, exchanging hugs and hearty slaps on the back. There was no small amount of tears. Even Zoro and Sanji couldn’t hide their happiness at seeing one another; somehow even “Marimo” and “Shit-Cook” sounded endearing as they tried to hold their glares at one another, but the smiles divulged their genuine joy.

Law held off, letting the crew reunited on its own, before he finally strode on deck, placing Kikoku gently down knowingly just as two hands suddenly latched onto his waste, and suddenly _FWAP_ – a rubbery projectile slammed into his side and Law staggered slightly before righting himself. “Torao! You came to greet us!” Luffy laughed, hugging the older captain so hard that Law could feel the smile on his neck.

“Mugiwara-ya. Welcome to Wano.” Law tried to play it tough, but as Luffy pulled back and smiled at him, something in the older captain’s eyes softened. All right… Maybe he was a _little_ excited the rubbery menace was back. Life wasn’t quite as bright without him.

“Shishishishi,” Luffy laughed, eyes crinkling. “Did you miss me?”

Before Law could answer, the door to the kitchen swung open, and all eyes turned as a metallic jing and heavy footsteps were heard, a shadow falling over the deck. Law turned with the rest, his baser instincts tensing as he sensed a strength in the newcomer that could very well be threatening.

“Katakuri!” Luffy yelled, and suddenly Law felt the loss of rubbery limbs wrapped around him as Luffy was shooting towards a man of colossal stature and pink hair. He too had tattoos, though Law wasn’t sure why he chose to stick with the pink color theme, and he was wearing a large scarf around his neck. Katakuri. Where had Law heard that name before…

“Charlotte Katakuri? The man with a bounty over a billion beri? How interesting,” Nico Robin stated, watching as Luffy hugged the large man, looking small enough to be a child in comparison.

“Guys, this is Katakuri. He’s gonna help us in Wano!” Luffy yelled, and Law glanced around.

Zoro just looked interested in the proceedings, whereas Usopp was definitely wary. He turned to Nami and Carrot, whispering, but Law could hear him asking if Katakuri could be trusted. Nami paused, before whispering back that Luffy trusted him, so that was good enough for her. Franky didn’t seem to care much, though he did seem a little put out that he was no longer the biggest person on the ship.

Katakuri didn’t say anything as Luffy laughed, hugging harder. “Say hi to everyone! And let’s have a party to celebrate being together again.”

“Hello,” Katakuri said, short and sweet. Everyone greeted him back, and he seemed to relax a little. Luffy let go, but remained close by, and Katakuri seemed to encourage it. He even put his hand on Luffy’s back as the smaller man leaned back, laughing at something Franky said.

Law’s stomach turned unpleasantly. He’d never admit that he’d had butterflies mere moments ago, but what was happening now was much worse. He couldn’t pinpoint this feeling. It was unfamiliar, and it was annoying. He felt a sense of loss as he stood on the deck, free from rubbery limbs. He should be glad, right? And yet, it didn’t sit well with him at all.

As if sensing his glare, Katakuri glanced up and met Law’s eyes. And although Law couldn’t see his mouth, the man’s eyes bespoke of a smirk as his hand stayed on Luffy’s back, and the younger captain even leaned against him as Usopp approached. And Law knew. He did _not_ like this guy. If only he could pinpoint why…

* * *

Katakuri hadn’t planned on joining Luffy. He was beat to hell, frankly, and Brulee had told him that the captain had escaped as she was cleaning his wounds. And honestly, Katakuri was happy. He was happier than he had been in quite a long time. Yeah, he had lost, and he had lain on his back in front of one sister. And yeah, another sister had openly taunted him when she had seen his true face, but really, that fight had been amazing. Exhilarating. Satisfying. Katakuri had never been so pushed to his limits.

But more than that, he was moved by Mugiwara’s determination. His strength of character outshined even his physically force, and Katakuri was pleased to hear he would be coming back to fight Mama in his journey to become Pirate King.

Days passed. Katakuri healed. He took to wearing the scarf again, and eating in private, but something niggled at the back of his mind. He thought of the rubber captain often. Where was he now? Had he healed completely from their battle? Did he still think of it too from time to time?

It was during one of these moments where he was lost in thought that he found Pudding sitting beside the bank of the grape juice river. Katakuri wasn’t especially close with her, but he hadn’t really congratulated or thanked her yet on her incredible baking prowess. How she had made a wedding cake in such a short time that lived up to Mama’s expectations defied all sense of logic.

Something about her radiated sadness, though. She sat, back hunched, knees drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on her crossed arms, looking vacantly out towards the forest. Katakuri approached slowly, before sitting next to her.

For a moment, no one spoke. And then, Pudding broke the silence. “Are you feeling beter?”

Katakuri glanced at her. “I’m fine now.”

She nodded. “That’s good. I heard the battle went on the entire time you were in Mirroworld.”

Katakuri said nothing. They sat in silence for a moment.

“Did you like him? Luffy, I mean,” Pudding asked quietly.

Katakuri didn’t know how to respond. He was an enemy, and yet… “Yes.”

Pudding smiled, taking her older brother by surprise. “Good. Sanji-san deserves the best. And you are a great judge of character.”

Katakuri couldn’t help his curiosity. “Maybe I’m not as perfect as everyone thinks.”

“That’s all right. Neither am I. And I’m starting to feel okay about that. Because I think I realized that there are people out there who will accept me exactly as I am.” She brushed her bangs aside, and Katakuri saw her third eye, shimmering with a layer of unshed tears as she lost herself in thought.

Katakuri debated for a moment, and then… he slowly unwrapped the scarf, showing his mouth. Pudding looked up at him curiously. But she didn’t flinch away when the scarf dropped to the side. “I’ve never seen your mouth before,” she nearly whispered.

“And I rarely see your third eye,” he replied.

“Mama told me to hide it. Said it freaked her out,” Pudding laughed humorously.

“Our family isn’t very sensitive when it comes to physical attributes we can’t help,” Katakuri said flatly, thinking of his brothers and how they made him feel like a freak when he was younger.

“Sanji told me it was beautiful…” Pudding whispered. “And he was being serious.”

Katakuri thought back to how Luffy hadn’t flinched when he had finally seen his mouth, despite Flampe’s reaction. In fact, he’d seemed excited he finally seeing the full picture of his opponent. A strange warmth radiated through Katakuri’s whole being.

He glanced to the side and noticed Pudding watching him. “You should go to him.”

“What?”

“Luffy. The Strawhats.” Katakuri wanted to ask how she could tell what he was thinking, but Pudding only laughed. “I think we’re more similar than I ever expected, Big Brother. Or maybe my third eye is finally giving me some much-needed insight. Maybe Mama will be happy with that… But I can tell we both want to go to them. Only one of us is brave enough to actually do it.”

“I… can’t,” Katakuri said. “I have duties…” But even as he said it, Katakuri realized that she was right. He wanted to go. Mama was going to be working with Kaido against the Strawhats, and while Katakuri didn’t want to fight his own family, he could help take down the Beast Pirates. He could get stronger. He could see more of the world. Maybe he could be accepted without having to hide parts of himself… “How would I even get there?”

Pudding smiled. “Rabiyan could take you. If I told him to, he would.”

Katakuri thought it over. A strange sense of exhilaration was creeping up on him. It would be the end of being a Sweet 3 General. The end of being the family’s perfect child. The prodigal son. And yet, beginnings often hide themselves in endings. And the prospect of a new beginning… was sweeter than the territory’s best donuts. “You wouldn’t come too?” Katakuri asked.

“Not yet. But if you go, then maybe someday, I could too. If you left, you might not be everyone’s role model anymore, Big Brother. But you would be mine. And I would find you all again. Someday.”

Katakuri and Pudding shared a smile, and Katakuri wondered how much time had been lost as he had secluded himself away from those in his family who could actually see him.

* * *

When Katakuri had caught up to the Strawhats, they had admittedly freaked out. They had tried to attack him, all of them scared out of their minds except for Luffy, who seemed confused and excited at the same time. But the ship was in bad shape. And by the time he managed to convince them all that he didn’t want to fight, but wanted to help them in their battle against Kaido, night had fallen.

Nami wasn’t the most trusting. She had demanded he prove his loyalty, though to Katakuri’s confusion, the way to do so seemed to be via beries or gold. Chopper and Carrot had gotten on board rather fast after Luffy easily declared that Katakuri was “a good guy,” and Brook seemed to be fine with it, though he did keep his hand near his sword for the first few hours just in case.

And Luffy? He was thrilled. “Wait ‘til you meet my whole crew!” He started listing off everyone’s names, and Katakuri wondered at how this man was such an incredible force and such an excitable child at the same time.

Sanji was skeptical, but he had noticed the carpet homie that Katakuri had come in on. “How’s Pudding?” he asked when the two of them were alone at one point.

Katakuri examined the younger man. His sister had fallen hard, and Katakuri had recognized the signs of heartbreak. Maybe that was poetic justice. She had tricked the chef, and was planning to kill him, but one genuine compliment about her most hated flaw had turned everything around. “She’ll be okay,” Katakuri responded. He paused, and then, “She’s the one who encouraged me to come here.”

Sanji nodded. “Then I trust you.” And it was as simple as that.

That had been yesterday. Now they had reached Wano, anchored the Sunny, and were having a small party in the woods (despite the protests of the other alliance captain). Katakuri watched as Luffy and Usopp danced around, and he thanked the swordsman – Zoro? – as he poured Katakuri more sake.

Katakuri turned, feeling a heavy gaze on him, and found himself once again looking at the tall Hearts Pirates captain. Trafalgar Law. Katakuri had heard of him. Who hadn’t? He had been a Warlord. He had been present at the War of the Best. And then he had allied with the Strawhats and taken down Doflamingo. He was said to be ruthless, having delivered hundreds of priate hearts to the Marines. And Katakuri wondered how Luffy had gotten himself into an alliance with such a fiend.

And yet, Katakuri supposed he had no room to judge. Law held Katakuri’s gaze. His eyes narrowed, and then suddenly he was up, and moving towards Katakuri.

As Law approached, he sat down next to the larger man, and Katakuri could see more of his tattoos. Not bad. Katakuri could appreciate good ink.

“What are your intentions, Charlotte-ya?” Law asked, glancing out towards where Luffy was now sticking chopsticks into his nose and mouth like a complete buffoon.

Katakuri tensed. He didn’t have to tell this man anything. And yet… Luffy had talked about the other alliance captain. He talked about him a _lot_. And Nami had sported a small smile at that, and Chopper had gone on about his medical knowledge, but Luffy had only talked about him as a person. “He’s so _cool_ , Katakuri. You’ll love Torao! He’s got these awesome tattoos. Hey, like you! And he doesn’t smile much, but when he does, it’s great. That’s also like you!”

“I only want to help take down Kaido of the Beasts, Trafalgar. Luffy is someone I think I could learn a lot from. I need to push myself harder to continue growing.”

Suddenly, Luffy bounced over to the two of them. “Torao and Katakuri! I knew you guys would like each other. You’re like meat.”

Law rolled his eyes, but Katakuri could tell it was mostly for show. Though he was fooling himself more than anyone else, that was obvious. “And how are we like meat, Mugiwara?”

“You’re irri – irrasiz… umm,” Luffy tried, head cocking to one side. _Cute_ , Katakuri thought.

“Irresistible?” Law provided, and Luffy lunged for the older captain, laughing.

“Shishishi, yes! That.” And Katakuri noticed that Law allowed it as Luffy had basically seated himself on the Surgeon of Death’s laugh without a second thought. And as Law looked up to meet Katakuri’s eyes, his grip on Luffy’s waist suddenly tightened as if to say, _Game on_.

And Katakuri smiled beneath his scarf.


	2. Chocolate

At some point, Law knew his crew was waiting, and the Strawhats wanted to continue the celebration with the Heart Pirates. Law had been loathe to leave Luffy alone in the presence of that hulking stranger, but the man hadn’t done anything uncouth all night.

Which led Law to believe it had finally happened. Luffy had finally driven him insane. Was this all in his head? And what was so agitating about the newcomer, anyway? Sure, Katakuri was much taller than him, which was a little alarming because Law was fairly tall himself, but he’d grown up with the Donquixotes, so it wasn’t the height difference. Katakuri never took off that godforsaken scarf, but Law supposed that everyone had strange outfit choices. Hell, Luffy wore a straw hat around that had literally been to the sky and back. And somehow, Brook was still sporting an afro, despite the fact that the ever-changing humidity in the New World really gave the musician a run for his money. So maybe it wasn’t the scarf…

But it was something about his eyes. They were expressive. From their short time together, Law had surmised three things from Katakuri. First, he cautious when meeting most of Luffy’s crew. The apprehension bled through in his stance, but it was easy to see it in his gaze as well – a practiced aloofness that was wary of any and all newcomers.

Second of all, there had been one person for whom Katakuri had reserved a look of something softer… Openness? Affection? Perhaps even adoration? Whatever it was, it was only present when the man looked at Luffy. And Law… Well, Law didn’t like that. Not one bit.

And third of all, Katakuri had at one point in the night issued a look of _challenge_. And that look – that had been reserved for Law. And Law felt torn about it. He was the goddamn Surgeon of Death. He could handle a good challenge. And yet, for some reason, the stakes here felt very high.

As Law was ruminating on his new quandary, he missed the brisk call of, “Captain!” And suddenly, he was face-first in Bepo’s fur as the Mink rubbed against him. “Captain, where have you been? Shachi and Penguin stole all the good fish again. And this time – “

Law listened, a small smile on his face that he specifically reserved for his crew. Why they chose to follow a crazy motherfucker like him… Well, they were all obviously certifiable, but they were his family, and he wouldn’t change that for the world. Other Hearts began to approach, all grinning as Bepo’s nudging continued, until Law finally pushed him back.

“Oh. Sorry,” Bepo began, but Law shook his head.

“Don’t worry. Everyone, we’ve been invited over to have dinner with our allies.” A cheering began to build, but Law quickly interrupted, “ _Only_ if we can do so quietly. Bring weapons in case. We’ve avoided Kaido’s goons thus far, but with Mugiwara back in action, who knows what will happen next.” After all, things had an unfortunate way of not working out.

Penguin and Shachi shared a grin. “Is Nami back?” Law nodded, and Penguin and Shachi high-fived. Law sighed. These two loved the Strawhat navigator, even if somehow they always walked about beriless.

“Don’t lose all your beries. And try not to let her drink you under the table again, got it?”

“Aye aye, Captain!”

* * *

Luffy was having a _great_ time. Honestly, things were pretty awesome. They’d gotten Sanji back. His wounds were nearly entirely better. Franky had spent most of the afternoon fixing the Sunny, and his crew was finally whole. Nami had brought Zeus out of the baton to show him off a little to Usopp, who was raving about the power of the climatact, and Carrot and Chopper were running around by the shore playing tag. Brook was playing music (mostly because Law had warned him not to do that, and Law was away now grabbing his crew, so of course this was the time to do it).

Sanji and Zoro had been arguing for at least an hour now, and they seemed so happy about it that no one had the heart to interrupt them. At one point, though the insults, swords, and feet were flying, both were adorning the biggest smiles Luffy had seen in quite a while. And that was saying something, because Sanji had literally been standing on top of a huge wedding cake with a beautiful girl only a week prior.

Robin was having a quiet conversation with Katakuri in the corner. Luffy grinned. This was happiness, pure and simple. Good people. Good food. Good times.

Carrot began running towards the edge of the forest yelling, “Garchu!” when Bepo emerged, greeting her likewise. Law passed by, lecturing her about her noise level, but continued walking, his eyes scanning, until they landed on Luffy. And then, he smirked, eyes ablaze with… _something_.

Luffy felt his heart pick up. It was strange, this accelerated heartbeat, right now when things were calm. It happened during battles, sure. And sometimes when he ate too fast, it happened also, because it was hard work snatching food from his very vigilant crew! Luffy decided it wasn’t important.

Law was walking towards him. His yukata, which had been pulled tightly together before, had loosened some during the walk, and was now showing much of his broad chest. Luffy studied his tattoos. He knew what they looked like. But still, the sight of the taller captain with that smirk on his face and his eyes boring into Luffy’s after their time apart made the rubbery captain feel… thirsty? Hungry? He wanted _something_. Probably food. As Law neared, Luffy turned his head quickly towards the ongoing argument to his left. “Oi, Sanji! Juice and dessert! And then more meat!”

Sanji wanted to ignore him, but fate had other ideas. Hearing all this, Katakuri asked, “Dessert?”

Robin smiled at him. “Oh, yes. Our cook makes delightful desserts. He can make anything, as well.”

Katakuri wasn’t the type of guy to look unsure, but Robin smiled as he asked, “Even donuts?”

She turned to Sanji, “Oh, Chef-san? Could you possibly whip up some donuts?”

Now Sanji had no choice but to acquiesce to Luffy’s desires. “Anything for you, Robin-chan!” Sanji turned to Zoro, whose grin had fallen by the wayside. “Oi, Mosshead. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

“Then hurry back, Curly Brow,” the Swordsman issued. And just like that, the two were smirking at each other once again.

From the side, Nami shook her head. Why were all the men on her crew such idiots…

Luffy cheered as Sanji headed towards the Sunny, and as he turned back around he almost ran nose-first into Law’s chest. “Ah, Torao! That was fast.”

“Well, Mugiwara-ya, my crew wasn’t that far away. Plus, they know to mobilize quickly. Why… Did you miss me?”

Luffy smiled. “I always miss you, Torao. We’re nakama now.”

Law’s face shifted. For a moment he seemed unsure, almost nervous. But in the blink of an eye, that was gone, the smirk back in place, and his eyes seemed to be smoldering.

Law took a step closer, and frankly this strange turn of events was both exciting and baffling to Luffy. Law _never_ initiated physical contact. And most of the time, he only approached Luffy when he wanted to plan stuff. Luffy’s heartbeat sped up again, and unknowingly, he gulped. Law’s eyes tracked Luffy’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, and if anything the older captain’s grin grew.

“We made more meat for you guys, but I ate it…” Luffy rubbed the back of his head, sheepish. “But we got more coming! I don’t think Katakuri or Robin got any yet.”

At the mention of the newcomer’s name, Torao sensed an opening to gather more information. “Why is he here, Mugiwara? Did he join your crew?” From what Law had heard, the Charlottes tended to be very loyal to their mother and captain.

Luffy shook his head. “No, he just said he wants to help us. I asked him why, since I beat him, but he said that he had to do some… self… um, self-disco… Um – “

“Self-discovery,” Law tried, and Luffy nodded.

“Yes! Exactly. That. I didn’t really know what he was talking about, but our battle was fun! I mean, I was hungry, and it definitely hurt some, but I can’t be the Pirate King unless I’m fighting strong enemies like Rayleigh said.” Law nodded absently, appeased by the information. Katakuri didn’t seem like a threat, in that case. He was feeling much better when Luffy spoke up again, “And I also just like him a lot! I was gonna go back for him anyway, so he just saved me some time!”

Law suddenly froze. “Go… back for him?”

Luffy wondered about the look on Law’s face. He seemed almost scared, or sad, for a moment, before it passed. Unsure what to do, Luffy suddenly leaned forward, invading Law’s personal space and hugging him tightly. But before Law could react, Sanji emerged from the kitchen calling, “Oi! Dessert’s ready.”

And then Luffy was running off.

* * *

Sanji was proud of himself. He didn’t make donuts very often, but after the success of the wedding cake, he was really feeling the baked goods. So the request for donuts was one he was more than happy to fill.

He told himself that and the reunion of the crew as a whole were the reasons his heart was so aflutter today. Obviously.

“Ohhhhh!” a call was heard as Chopper rushed over, followed by Carrot. “Dessert!”

“Yay, Choniki! Dessert!” Carrot cheered, bouncing up and down on her heels as Chopper nearly vibrated with excitement.

  
Suddenly, a TWANG was heard, and then Luffy was there too, right behind Chopper and Carrot. “Sanji! Food!”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s right here. But ladies first.”

Sanji presented a donut to Carrot, who squealed in excitement as she bit into it, and tears welled up in her eyes. “So good!”

Sanji then set down a plate of fruit and a bowl of melted chocolate in front of Robin. “And for Robin-chan, your favorite: fresh fruit and chocolate fondue.”

“Thank you, Cook-san,” Robin smiled. “We missed you during your absence.”

Sanji looked like he was about to die of happiness at the compliment, until an elastic arm extended and started grabbing for some of the freshly baked donuts. “Luffy, don’t –“

He cut off, as he noticed that it wasn’t Luffy, but Katakuri. Sanji immediately felt awkward. He didn’t really know the other man that well, so yelling at him might be a little too familiar, but the gesture was so damn childlike that he almost couldn’t help himself.

Fortunately, he was saved from his predicament when Luffy took the distraction and used it to his advantage by reaching his own rubbery hand out, snagging two donuts. Sanji just sighed as he let the plate down.

Sanji took a seat, placing himself next to Luffy, who had sat next to Katakuri and across from Chopper and Carrot as he went to town on his donuts. Katakuri was holding his donut, looking at it almost reverently. Sanji noticed. “Oi. Not good enough for you?”

Katakuri looked at him. “It looks and smells amazing. I just… normally eat in private.”

Luffy paused in his eating. “Oh yeah. But your mouth is cool, ‘Kuri.”

Whether it was the nickname of the compliment, a blush spread across Katakuri’s face, and Robin hid her mouth in her hand. _How interesting_.

Slowly, Katakuri reached up unwound his scarf, dropping it, as he put the donut in whole. Sanji, Chopper, and Robin all looked at his teeth in interest, but no one flinched. Robin’s poker face was expectedly perfect. Luffy merely grinned.

Katakuri couldn’t help the groan of satisfaction that he let loose as he finished the donut. “Mmm… donuts…” He noticed the group looking at him and looked a little embarrassed. “Sorry. I know my teeth are… a little frightening.”

Chopper spoke up, cheeks puffed up full of donut. “Eh, I think they’re neat!” Carrot nodded her agreement.

Katakuri looked surprised. “I… have never met people who didn’t think I was a freak for this maw.”

Sanji lit his cig and took a drag. “Let me tell you something,” he began, taking the cigarette out and flicking his thumb towards Luffy, who was quickly polishing off the donuts. “Luffy’s the kind of guy who once knocked out his opponent’s shark teeth and then put them in his own mouth. That’s what we deal with on a daily basis. Anything you think is scary or different, is probably not. Not when you live with the world’s most insane person.” Sanji took another drag, exhaling the smoke slowly. Robin let out a small giggle. Katakuri gave Luffy a glance, his eyes softening as he took another donut and ate it, still watching the small captain.

At this point, Law walked over, Bepo behind him. Bepo settled next to Chopper, taking a donut and nibbling on it politely. Sanji looked at him. “Might wanna eat it faster than that if you want more than one, buddy.”

Bepo only said, “Sorry,” but was ignored as Law squeezed in between Sanji and Luffy. Annoyed, Sanji got up, muttering that he had to find that idiot Swordsman anyway.

Katakuri noticed Law watching the rubbery captain continue eating. “You don’t want a donut?”

“I don’t like bread products,” Law stated, and Katakuri let out a scoff. Robin watched intently. Like oil and vinegar, these two.

“That’s… suspect.”

Law looked like he wanted to argue, but he was interrupted by a loud “ _Ahhh_!” Luffy let out a sigh of satisfaction as he finished up the last donut. “So good!” Realizing he had powdered sugar on his fingers, he stuck one in his mouth, licking it clean.

Suddenly, Katakuri and Law’s attention was totally arrested. Luffy put each finger in his mouth, slowly sucking it clean. Pulling it out. At one point, his tongue reached out and curled around the one of his fingers, trying to get every last scrap of sugar. Robin watched as both Law and Katakuri began to turn red, blushes spreading down to their necks, mesmerized. As Luffy’s tongue darted around another finger, he moaned, and both Law and Katakuri _gulped_.

Robin’s smile became slightly predatory as she took this in. She alone had picked up on the palpable tension. “Luffy,” she called. She crossed her arms, and a hand picked up a banana, peeling it and dipping it in the bowl of melted chocolate, before bringing it over to her captain. “Perhaps you’d like to try my kind of dessert?”

Luffy grabbed the banana, dripping in chocolate. His tongue darted out and caught one drop as it fell, giving it no second thought as the pink muscle extended and wiggled in delight. He retracted it quickly, closing his mouth to taste the chocolate, and he groaned again. “So good. But messy!” Suddenly, he shoved the whole thing into his mouth, the banana basically poking the back of his rubbery throat, which extended with a bump, until he swallowed, moaning about how delicious it was.

Robin glanced to Law and Katakuri. Both of them looked like they were going to faint. Robin leaned in. “Must be useful to the Captain.” Both men looked over at her. “Not having a gag reflex.” Robin smiled at their reactions. “Considering how quickly he eats, of course.” This was going to be most fun indeed.

* * *

_Fuck_. Law knew what Robin was doing. As much as he liked her, he also distrusted her, and this was exactly why. She was a sadist, that’s what she was. Anyone would react this way. It was just natural for a young man with a sex drive to be affected like this. Luffy’s fucking tongue. He had been practically wrapping it around his fingers, causing Law’s thoughts to run wild with thoughts of what it could do other appendages… And that banana. How had Robin gotten Luffy to deepthroat a banana with little to no trouble?! Her moniker of devil child wasn’t far off, it seemed.

Law shifted, trying to hide his growing erection. It wasn’t Luffy specifically, he told himself. It could have happened had it been anyone.

“Mugiwara,” Katakuri ground out, voice deeper than normal. Law looked to him. _Fine. Maybe not just anyone_. But Law could tell the larger man was affected as well, by the way he was shifting. Serves him right for wearing such tight pants. (Law conveniently forgot the fact that, were he not wearing a yukata, his were generally equally as tight.) “I seem to have gotten some chocolate on my hand and I am quite sated. Would you mind?”

Katakuri held out one large finger, somehow now dripping in chocolate. Law glared. That bastard. Luffy nodded enthusiastically, obviously happy to be of help, as he leaned forward, both of his small hands latching onto Katakuri’s larger one. And then, taking the finger, he slowly put it deep into his mouth, licking it clean. Katakuri made a choking noise, stuffing his scarf onto his lap, and Law decided he would definitely have to dismember the man later. But for now, he couldn’t take his eyes off Luffy.

Luffy who hummed and made suckling sounds as he worked his way up the finger, tongue darting out as he got to the top and he slid off. He smacked his lips, tongue out once more to lick his lips of all leftover sauce. “Mmm,” Luffy said. “I just love chocolate.” Katakuri and Law merely nodded. Chopper nodded too, but had somehow missed the entire display as he hummed in delight and patted his stomach.

A shout from nearby from Shachi, followed by a peal of laughter from Nami, distracted Luffy, and just like that, he dropped Katakuri’s hand, head twisting around like an ADD cat on the prowl. And suddenly, he was bounding off once again, leaving his entranced audience in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you who commented and left kudos. :) Funny, I got excited about the story and wrote this up quickly. It's been a while since I've written fanfic, so still getting my feet under me, so please excuse any typos. Hopefully this gives you some feels? I am all about that building and escalation so... fingers crossed it does that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
